1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mascara container which is provided with a stirrer device. More specifically, the invention provides means for driving the stirrer automatically as the container cap is screwed on or off.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art is replete with mascara containers. An example is the recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,918 to Iizuka et al which issued Jan. 15, 1991. In this patent a wiper is provided in the form of a spiral frame suspended from a hub in the opening of the container, the frame having elements which engage the inside wall of the mascara container. Means are provided by which the applicator drives the wiper around as the cap is rotated. Iizuka et al is especially concerned with wiping the inside wall and moving the mascara material clinging to the wall in a downward direction.
Other patents in the prior art feature containers having stirring means, some of which are engaged by the cap or applicator so that as the cap rotates, the stirrer does also. Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,012 to W. P. Wolf issued May 21, 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,923 which issued Jul. 22, 1969 to R. M. Zeuzem are pertinent to this concept.
The art does not include, however, the idea of a mascara container having cylindrical walls and provided with an oblong stirrer having rectangular shape with parallel stirring elements or blades spaced inward from the wall of the container.